1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a computer-readable recording medium. In the United States, the present application is a continuation-in-part application of the international application No. PCT/JP2014/003131 (application date: Jun. 12, 2014), and a continuation-in-part application of the international application No. PCT/JP2015/056086 (application date: Mar. 2, 2015).
2. Related Art
A technique to remove fog in an image based on an atmospheric model has been known (please see, for example, Patent Document 1).